


Oddities

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mastribution, Memory Loss, POV Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: *一个关于爱与遗忘的故事他们属于黑塔利亚原作者日丸屋秀和先生和他们彼此，不属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基尔伯特第一视角

_“你打开苦难的里面，打开了我。”_

* * *

我从混沌之湖中醒来。

我被聒噪的鸟叫声吵醒，它们持续喊了很久，单调又枯燥，我难以忍受地用手捂住自己的耳朵，仍闭着眼不愿起来。这样的情况持续了一会儿，鸟儿们随后似乎寻找到了别的什么目标，我听到它们翅膀扑棱的声音，很快就飞走了，暗自松了一口气，当我想要再睡一会儿的时候有个活物蹭到的脸旁，毛绒绒的，围着我来回打转。我被吓了一跳，大叫一声之后一睁眼就抬手赶走那只惊慌失措的老鼠，我这才彻底清醒过来。

这里是哪儿？我试图坐起身来，但是浑身的酸痛打消了我的这个念头，我慢慢地动着我身体的其他部位，确保自己没有被人绑架。在适应了疼痛感之后我试着用手撑住身体往上发力，这效果还是十分显著的，我成功坐了起来，得以仔细探究现在的情况。我转了转脖子，嗯，十分不适，我怕下一秒再继续下去会弄断这个可怜的身体器官，就不再折磨它，转而检查起自己的身体状况。我全身被稻草覆盖，还有蜘蛛网与尘土，衣服早就破烂不堪，像被老鼠或是其他什么动物啃噬过。我嫌弃地掸走头发上的稻草，又清理起身体上其他地方的蛛网，那些东西实在是烦人，粘在我的手上不肯下来。就在我专心对付身上的污垢之时，我扫到我身旁似乎有不同于我的衣物，我疑惑地去拽了一下，但那布料过于脆弱，我一用力就被扯断了，留给我一块布片。我愣了一下，现在的环境比较昏暗，我并不能很好地看清周围的环境，也看不出手中这块布料是什么颜色，但是这手感却是我十分熟悉的。我连忙去刨身边的那堆干草，一边祈祷着千万不要是我想的那样，虽然我不知道我在什么地方现在又是什么时间，但是有点慌张，手里刚刚抓到的那个布片属于伊万的衣服，他很少自己打理衣物，都是我帮他晾晒的，再熟悉不过。

国家是怎么消亡的呢？其实我并不知道，我没有亲眼见过，在很久之前，神圣罗马还在的时候我在一个夏夜想到这个问题，翻遍了所有过往的史书，都没有找到答案，然后在我解开这个疑惑之前那个小男孩就已经离开了，我再也找不到他。国家并不像人类一样，我后来在日记里写着，我们可能并不会有肉身的遗骸留存下来，大概是变为一缕风，飘在永恒存在的土地的上方。伊万被我挖了出来，他还在闭眼睡着，我给他擦了擦脸，真的很奇怪，明明我们昨天晚上才刚刚在这里睡下，立好誓言要一起成为自由的春风，但为何等我醒来还是人形的模样，身上却布满尘土？我试图唤醒伊万，轻拍他的肩膀，或是微微晃动他，但都无济于事，伊万仍沉睡着，像是不会受外界干扰的样子。我暂时放弃了叫醒他的想法，我勉强站起来活动一下自己的四肢，我当然记得昨晚的事情，我们为了伊万是否要留下来和我一起等待死亡而大吵一架，我不理睬他，希望他回到他应该去的地方，那里有一大堆的事情还急需他的帮助，但是他此刻却为了一点无足轻重的感情而抛开更重要的东西。“你怎么可以这么自私！”我当时这么冲他吼，声音都快把谷仓的顶棚掀翻，又甩开他试图来拉我的手走到门外去。我坐在雪地里生气，伊万也不跟着出来，过了好一会儿我又觉得不忍心，回到谷仓里给偷抹眼泪的小孩擦眼泪。“基尔伯特你不能这么说我，他们都走了，现在你也要离开了，又只剩下我一个人了，而我又这么伤心，身体也好难受。”他委屈地接过我递给他的纸巾，那我只能环抱着他拍他的背，安慰他我不会再离开他，也只能默许他留在我的身边，接受不会有清晨到来的明天。我记得在26日，苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟正式落下帷幕，伊万站在领导人的身后，我正在柏林的家中看电视中的他，他面无表情，而我只想飞到他的身边。他晚上就来机场接我，一言不发，于是我们逆着人流给了彼此一个拥抱。

我怎么不会明白伊万的心情，他从蛮早之前就开始不间断地咳嗽，直到我回到德国，那时他已经像是要把自己的肺咳出胸膛。从东西两德合并之后我便能看到很多不同的东西，我偶尔回莫斯科的时候见过粘在伊万身后的黑色影子，与他形影不离，有时也掐着他的脖子，每当这时伊万就猛烈喘息和咳嗽，努力想要摆脱什么。我不忍心看大个子这样，像个日暮的老者一样驮着背，他在睡觉的时候也是如此，明明我在身边他却也弓着身子让自己缩成一团。这是他的宿命吗？永远在交替，永远在分离，永远在道别，永远是独自一人。我贴着谷仓的墙壁来回踱步，我很焦虑，伊万看起来并不像是死了，这和我的观察不一样，但他的确暂时无法醒来，我又不敢贸然出去，有点害怕知晓外面的世界是什么样子，我们认识的朋友们会知道我们在哪儿吗？人类也在搜寻我们吗？我又踢开那些试图接近伊万的老鼠，低吼着警告它们，小老鼠们很快就四散开来，给我们留出一片空地。

当我还在思考着该怎么办的时候我听到谷仓外传来嘈杂的声响，有一群人在说话的样子，我就走到门口，顺着木门上的缝隙往声音传来的地方看。是一群年轻人，人数并不是很多，也就六七个人，靠在树下休息。领土的那个人对他们说了什么话，我听不太清，然后就看到那男人四处张望了一下，锁定了我和伊万身处的这个谷仓。他开始往这里走来，每一步都踏在我怦怦跳的心上，可我手边并没有武器，我看了看四周，唯一能勉强能使用的就只是一把已经生锈的干草叉。我伸手去拿，结果头和下面的木杆立刻分离，落在地上发出清脆的声响。声音在在空旷的房间里被放大数倍，而那个青年人估计是也听到了奇怪的声音，他一边停下摸口袋的动作一边加快往这里来的步伐，我着急地咬下嘴唇，又转身去再次摇了摇伊万，但还是没有任何反应，我只好快速躲进一垛发霉的干草堆后面，掩去我的身影。

那男人和门较了一会儿劲，我画了个十字希望上帝能够听见我的祷告，让他被这门阻挡在外，然而可能我自与伊万一同起便被他逐出了教徒的行列，这虚伪的祷告并没有什么用，青年还是进来了室内。我不敢发出声响，光线总算顺着大开的门也一并进到室内，我偷偷地看着，见他挥了挥尘埃之后四处张望了一下，自顾自又掏出兜里的东西。他点上一根烟，靠着另一边墙抽了会儿，又像是发现什么似的停下了手中玩弄打火机的动作，我身体一僵，开始冒冷汗，顺着他的眼神看过去。应该把伊万藏藏好的，我懊恼万分，那青年把烟踩灭，惊愕又小心地接近躺在稻草中的伊万。他叫出一声特别响的脏话，我给他翻了个白眼，然后就看到伊万的手指动了一下。我讶异地看着不远处的伊万，他的手指就又动了一下，像是要睁眼醒来。

过了一会儿他就匆忙出去了，我换了换自己蹲着的姿势，快速挪到伊万躺着的稻草堆后面，然而就这一会儿的功夫那青年又飞奔回来，带着他的同伴一起。那些粗鲁的年轻人扛着好多器材，他们架好设备就用摄像机镜头对着伊万，而那个领头的人则清了清嗓子开始说话。“现在是2018年12月10日下午两点，我们到了……呃这里是哪儿？”他扭头问自己的同伴，而我后面的话全都没有听进去，被他那句日期所震惊到，这不应该，怎么会一觉睡到三十年后？现在不是1991年么？今天应该是1991年12月28日，而不是！我不可置信地抬起自己的手掌看了看，的确是自己最熟悉的身体，但是又能够接受这样的现实？我睡了二十七年？这不可能，我的记忆犹如昨日一样清晰，我能够记得每一件事情，又怎么会！而后突然有大量的负面情感涌入我的体内，它们无一不在说着“快点滚开”，有不同的语调与性别，出自多个人的嘴巴，又带有同样的愤怒，还有的声音尖叫着指责我害死了所有人，害死了曾经信任着我的人。我捂着头倒在地上，还好身体并没有暴露，在理智尚存的时候我踢了踢脚边的两只老鼠，它们就一窝蜂地跑出去，带着它们的兄弟姐妹，把想要绕到后面来查看的年轻人们吓回了摄影机旁。这不是冲我来的，我在疼痛的间隙咬着牙用气声咒骂着，这是一直缠着伊万的黑影，而我可怜的伊万他却什么都不知道。那影子嘲笑着我，看我狼狈的模样，他所有的声音都在指责我是凶手，最后汇聚成一个，伊万冷酷地对我说着：“为什么你不去死呢？”

那句责问之后万物归于寂静，我听不到黑影的讥讽，也听不见外面的嘈杂，舔着被咬破的唇上的血，我发誓一定要拯救我的爱人。哪怕是你去死？黑影又出现在我身旁，蹲在我的耳边吹气，我又能听到他的声音，用伊万的声线蛊惑着我。“对，哪怕我去死。”我不去看那黑影，低着头，平静地回复他。他大笑着要跟我打赌，赌我绝对不会慷慨赴死，倒也有趣，他在伊万身边转了一圈，又回到我的身边，说那就跟着我看看最后会变成什么一个样子，我点点头，他便满意地离开了，一并带走了我的听觉，死寂蔓延开来，我宛如跌入湖水之中。

之后我就看着警车和救护车匆匆赶来，那时天已经完全黑下来，谷仓中打了灯，温暖的灯光洒在房间之中我却觉得冰冷，我裹紧自己剩余不多的衣物来抵御冬夜的冷风。他们检查伊万的生命体征，忙前忙后确认着伊万的身份，我听不到他们在说什么，只能勉强辨识着唇语，他们说没错就是他，然后就慌张地将伊万抬上担架。警察正在给年轻人们做着口供，伊万走了之后我便失去继续观察的兴趣，等他们最后一批人也乘坐着警车离开这个地方之后我才从稻草堆后面慢慢走出来，我站在阴影里，直盯着已无一人的草堆。他刚刚还在这里的，此刻我不知道该做出怎样的神情，扯了扯嘴角，大概咧出了一个难看的表情。这个时候我应该做什么？我的爱人被别人带走，自己却无能为力，我应该哭么？可我一滴眼泪都挤不出，我只是看着那草堆，将无数霉菌吸入肺中，听想要成为新的俄罗斯的黑影在身旁聒噪，而我竟然什么都做不出来。


	2. Chapter 2

“你是真的很烦，没人告诉过你吗？”我一手砸在方向盘上发出巨大的响声，坐在一旁的罪魁祸首却吃吃笑起来，贱兮兮地说我是第一个这么说他的人，我烦躁地抓了抓头发，抄起驾驶座左边的本子朝旁边丢过去，被那人躲开，黑影大笑着窜到后座，本子就砰的一声砸在玻璃窗上。我扭头去看，他难得停下了说个不停的嘴巴，一团无意识随意飘着的黑影杵在那儿，仿佛有什么心事的样子。“哎呀你在担心我吗？基尔伯特同志？”他又闪到副驾驶上，渐渐化成一个人影，一只手轻轻攀上我的胳膊，挠痒痒似的点了点我的手心。“滚到一边去。”我冷冷地开口，不去看他化成的人形，想也知道是什么样子，顶着伊万的脸说出令人作呕的话语，他也悻悻然收回手，坐在位子上不再说话。

我们昨天清晨就离开了谷仓，我弄了辆车，准确来说，是偷了一辆。那被废弃的车辆的主人不知道是粗心大意还是走得确实匆忙，他没有给车子上锁，我犹豫再三之后被黑影推进了车，等再抬头的时候他已经关好门坐在旁边了。“你就开嘛，就一辆车而已，反正之后有那个男人罩着。”他一边说着话一边分裂出一小团黑影来玩弄车上的各个零件，“你们睡了可真是很久，居然都没死，太让我失望了。需要我告诉你伊万现在的情况吗，他在莫斯科哦！想知道为什么我会知道这么清楚吗？哎呀哎呀我就是他，在他睡着之后我可还是只能以这样的姿态存活于世间，不明不白的，为什么他不去死呢？他死了我就可以拥有实体，成为新的他。”黑影拨弄着空调开关，我胃里作呕，大声反驳他伊万怎么可能变成另外一个人，这世间只有一个伊万·布拉津斯基，不会再有第二个，他就化成伊万的样子凑近过来，鼻子顶着我的，把我挤到车窗上去。太像了，不，眼前的完完全全就是伊万，伊万的眼睛，他的鼻子、嘴唇和轻柔的睫毛，温热的气息喷在我的脸庞，那人凑近我的脖子，张开嘴露出洁白的牙龈。我不敢发出一点声响，世界开始变得混乱起来，现在是几几年？我为什么没有在我自己的家中？为什么会在这气味浑浊的车里？他伸出舌头慢慢舔过我因为紧张而绷紧的脖子，我全身都僵硬着，更不能抬手去推开他，于是他咬了一口，留下一排红色的牙印，我就像是被吸血鬼咬了一样大脑充血，四肢更加绵软无力。“你看你也分不清我和伊万到底谁才是一直陪在你身边的人。”那影子化作的伊万放开我，冷笑着看我笑话，他舔舔嘴角，变回了黑影。也不知道是不是暖气开始起了作用，我浑身往外冒着汗，嘴唇哆嗦着说不出一个字，我就只好下车去后备箱找着车里有没有餐巾纸。在寻找的过程中我还查看着是否有其他用得上的东西，我找到一些现成衣物，接着又找到一个装满现金的钱夹，打开来却没找到什么必要的信息，只有几本假护照。我知道那些是假护照，我做过类似的东西，对其中的玄机再清楚不过，黑影飘过来与我汇合，随手就用一团小黑雾罩住其中一本假护照，把上面信息胡乱改掉，换成我的照片，然后轻哼一声，催促我快点开车。

我问他我们要去哪里，他说不知道，又说这是基尔伯特你自己的选择，然后他就不见了踪影，我开始听不到电台里在放的音乐。这的确是我必须要做的选择，是追着伊万而去还是尽可能躲到更远的地方，去一个伊万不会找到自己的地方，我突然明白黑影的意思，如果想要救伊万，必须一命换一命，我必然要去死，否则只能任由伊万被他吞没，生出另一个人来。我试着发动车子，听力便又回到我的耳中，黑影重新出现在副驾驶座位上，我们就向更远的地方出发。我不是没有试着和黑影好好相处，但是他实在是太过恼人，嘴里也吐不出什么好听的话语，我就只能开大收音机，听那些无聊的广播。电台女主播平静地播报这两天的新闻，我漫不经心地听着，直到她说曾经失踪的国家阁下已经被再次找到，我就打起精神又听了一会儿，黑影又按捺不住的样子，他叽叽喳喳说着伊万正在慢慢恢复之中，他的上司给他在莫斯科重新弄了个住所之类的话，我低声喊他闭嘴，他不生气，却也不听我说，自顾自继续讲着，我只能关掉收音机踩大油门。我们已经走走停停了几天，我带那团影子去了不少地方，其实都是以前我和伊万一同到过的，我们也曾在这条公路上抛下自己繁重的往事，只看着前方的道路，但那都是黑影没有经历过的，那不是他出现的时间。

“所以我曾在这里唱过歌，经常有地下乐队来做演出，你不知道吧？”我们在路过一个城市的时候我轻描淡写地提了一嘴，“伊万”难得摇摇头，看来全知全能的他也有不知道的事情。我就停下车，请他进一个酒吧喝了一杯，我报了一个啤酒牌子，吧台后的酒保面露困难之色，连连解释道现在已经不再生产那个牌子的酒了，我点点头，换成了两杯时髦的鸡尾酒。我们下到地下的乐池，我指那还没有点灯的舞台给黑影看，他结巴地问我确定是在这里进行过即兴演出吗？确定是穿得像一旁正在做准备的乐手那样吗？他讶异的样子够我笑好一阵子，我放下手中的鸡尾酒杯，双手环上“伊万”的脖子，靠近他，用一根手指止住了他还没来得及问出的话语，看着他的眼睛，看向他背后的真实的伊万。我说不仅是如此，我更加暴露，我在舞台上脱光了上衣，一件一件，我的紧身皮裤下面只有一条丁字裤，而伊万就这样，我牵起影子的手放在我的臀部之上，他就这样揉搓着，再探进去，伸到禁区里去。那影子显得可怜起来，我放开他，大笑着拿起自己的酒杯，踩着楼梯回到光线之下。

在太阳开始下沉的时候我将车停进了一个废弃的游乐场，那黑影难得的在这路上停下了没有观众收听的话语，样子也从伊万的外观变回到虚无的黑影之中。我把脚翘在副驾驶座上，示意他挪挪位子，他就默默打开车门出去了，我从兜里掏出烟草和烟纸，给自己卷了一支，点上然后长舒一口气。我陷在柔软的皮革中，黑影离开之后世界一下子安静下来，我像是被包裹在羊水之中，难得换来了宁静和清闲。回想着以前的事，我第一次给伊万卷烟的时候他还抽不来这种有些烈的东西，他呛得直咳嗽，可爱地冒出点点泪花，再倔强地抽下一口。我一直充当着兄长的角色，不管是在自己的家庭关系之中，还是在与伊万的爱情里面，可能因为我经历的时间更多，伊万很依赖我，尽管他也早就是一个独当一面的国家。可能是他不曾有过哥哥，只有一个关系越来越疏远的姐姐，还要带着一个不让人省心的妹妹，又或是出于对精神层面的母亲的渴求，他总喜欢和我撒娇，说些孩子气的话语，我就把他抱进怀里，轻声哄，他会含着我平坦的、挤不出任何奶水的乳头酣然入睡，像极了一个缺爱的婴孩。

我咬着烟下车，黑影又显出踪迹，他靠着摩天轮下面的栏杆，化成了伊万的样子，我就走过去，一跃坐上栏杆，和他保持着一定的距离。他磨蹭过来，来到我双腿垂着的地方，我就伸手揉揉他的头发，和记忆中伊万头发的触感一模一样，但还是有些不同，真正的伊万的头发更加柔软，少有偏硬的发丝。那摩天轮早已没有一个乘客，我也没有乘坐的欲望，我就看着那摇摇欲坠的游乐设施，像是想到了什么似的开口打破两人之间的沉默：“我和伊万上一次来这里的时候它还没有关，游客还挺多的，摩天轮更是要排很长的队。”影子歪着头认真听着他从未参与过的过去，我手指夹着烟从嘴里抽出，吐出一片模糊的雾气，继续说下去：“我们有一次在上面做爱呢，就在最高的地方，我给他口着他的老二。”说到这里我就笑了起来，当时的气氛着实太紧张，伊万不在床以外的地方都纯情得像个处男，而我则是引人堕落的魅魔。影子吓了一跳，没想到伊万的纯情也被他继承了十分，他红着脸别过头去，小声地嘟囔说你们这样都不会觉得不好意思吗，我心情大好，低下头朝他喷了一口烟，看他也如同伊万一样呛得咳嗽起来。

我跳下栏杆踩灭已经快要抽完的烟，拉过黑影的手跑起来，我拉着他穿过坍塌的海盗船，越过杂物散落一地的杂货铺，来到生了锈蒙了灰的旋转木马前。我松开他，挑了个木马骑上去，扭头看太阳已经快要跌落下地平线，天空被染上诡谲的颜色。“你能用你的能力去控制室操作下这个玩意儿吗？”我扬了扬下巴指着一旁的控制室，影子皱眉摇头，但是我盯着他，像是不容他拒绝一样，他便不情不愿化作烟飘进去了，不一会儿这旋转木马就动了起来，音乐从许久不曾再使用的扩音器里传出来，飘荡在空旷的游乐园上空。我闭上眼把脸贴在马头，伊万就站在我的旁边，用手覆上我握住杆子的手，他低下头亲吻我的脸颊，唇瓣颤巍巍地，像品尝什么世间珍馐一般。我便再也听不到风的呼啸，鸟的鸣叫，虫的歌吟，只有伊万温柔地呼唤我的名字，一遍复又一遍。

夜晚来了，于是旋转木马也亮起了灯，我睁开眼睛，也直起了身体。我在夜晚有点视弱，受过伤的眼睛隐隐作痛起来，只能透过虚弱的光线去寻找我的旅伴，他就坐在稍远点的正对着木马的椅子上。他边看我边晃了晃手里的那罐啤酒，于是时间便这么慢了下来，他温和得就像我的伊万，我那趟过冰河前来寻我的伊万。


	3. Chapter 3

我们相拥着撞进逼仄的房间，我的脚去勾门，一只鞋子就这么失落在外，伊万把他的头埋在我的脖颈里，我贪婪地吸着他头发中散发出来的味道，汗水混合着油味，又有酒精的气味，使人上瘾。我终于勾到了那该死的木门，在猛地被关上之后伊万拽着我的领子把我顶上门板，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇泛着水光，我就歪着头微笑着看他。我们接吻，他用力真是好大，不懂章法地啃着我，我拍拍他的后脑勺示意他停下，他就抬起头疑惑地看着我。“你不是伊万，是么？”我眨眨眼问道，他便从我身前离开一定距离，举起双手说并不是那样，他是伊万，是我认识的那个人。我不理睬他，推开他往浴室走去，警告他不要再假扮成伊万的样子，黑影这才变回自己原本的样子。“以为你喝多了就感觉不出来的。”他这么说，当时我正在找干毛巾，听到这话的时候便直起身体，扭头瞪他一眼，关上浴室门不再想要听到对方说的任何一句话。

从游乐场出来我们随便找了一个有住宿的地方，晚上开始下雪，我早早上床，盯着窗外的落雪却毫无睡意，便下楼到酒吧去点了酒坐着喝。我坐了有好一会儿，黑影便挤到我的身边，他也买了一瓶酒，用我的钱。我们玩了会儿桌上的扑克，难得没有互相说些难听的话语，他第一次玩那些纸牌，发牌的手法十分生疏，我就握着他的手教他如何洗牌如何发牌。伊万的手是这样的吗？我感受着黑影的双手，不像我熟悉的伊万那样布满老茧，他的双手光滑而又柔软，唯一与伊万相同的就是手掌的温度，火热又舒服，与我常年冰冷的四肢截然相反。过一会儿我就坐到他的对面去，叫他示范给我看，他做了一遍，牌纷纷飞出去散在沙发四周，我弯腰拾起来放回去，他擦了擦额头的汗，又集中注意力试了一次。第二次勉强成功，我为他鼓了鼓掌，他便像孩童一样欢欣起来，昂着头找我邀功。酒精能让大脑运转迟钝，我笑着说了两句“真棒”，打开四肢在沙发上舒展开来，暖气催化着我的困意。他架着我上楼，我在楼梯嘎吱作响的时候清醒了一会儿，睁眼却看不清周围，在昏暗的灯光下只有十分模糊的影子。“是伊万吗？”我轻声问，架着我的人停下脚步，过一会儿侧过头来回答说是，我又说“我好想你”，他说他也是，我哭了起来，他就在二楼的楼梯口吻去我的眼泪。

我在浴室里无事可做，去喝酒前刚洗过澡，但是现在又染上一身酒味，我嫌弃地皱眉，打开水龙头钻到淋浴花洒底下。此刻我听不到水声，黑影又不知道溜到哪里去了，我便有些生气，他怎么可以化作伊万的样子来骗我呢？我又更气自己，竟然有几秒钟的时间我也将他当成了伊万。温水冲洒在我的身上，慢慢带走难闻的酒味，我闭上眼一边想着脑中伊万的模样一边把手伸向我的阴茎。我曾也在汽车旅馆的浴室中做爱，在水声之中，我舔舔嘴唇，手有节奏地撸着阴茎，眼睛却直勾勾地看着伊万，小朋友脸红地视线不知道往哪儿放，但我知道这不过是他欺骗别人的障眼法罢了。我用略有些沙哑的嗓音喊着伊万的名字，他便走过来抚摸我的全身，他还未脱下衬衫，也一并被淋湿，我能看到他的胸膛剧烈起伏，吞咽口水的时候喉结上下起伏。我推开他，换了一根手指夹住乳头，这以往是伊万来做的活儿，我今天却不想劳烦他的双手，自己服侍起自己来。淋浴间正对着落地镜子，我能看到自己的模样，皮肤因为情欲和热气而被蒸得发红，阴茎高高耸立着，前端便是湿漉漉的，分不清是花洒落下的水还是精液。黑影钻进浴室后化作人形，他的身影在雾气中看不清晰，我不满地哼一声，他又变成一阵黑烟缠到我的身上。他遮住我的眼睛，我便看不见了，却又能听见哗哗的水声，我开口发出破碎的呻吟，黑烟笼罩着我，轻柔地贴近我的阴茎，擦过我的乳头，亲吻着我的脖子、我的耳后、我的大腿内侧。我又笑又哭，伊万用手指插进我后面的甬道，我就睁开眼，含着泪看伊万，他也亲我的睫毛，轻声安抚着我，唇瓣落下来像云朵一样。我分开自己的屁股，凭着本能慢慢摸索，前面撸着性器官的手也没有停下，黑烟覆在我的手上带动着我的手，像怕我弄伤自己，而我已经无暇去顾及现在围绕着我的到底是谁。

是伊万吗？并不是的。那是他的那位替代者吗？也不是的。我在我自己的身体之中，操控着一切，耳畔又响起了我喜爱的音乐，我跟着一起哼唱，然后在和伊万的交缠之中达到高潮，在歌曲快要结束的时候射精。我踩着绸缎咬破伊万的肩头，像憧憬着造物神的信徒，像渴求人类鲜血的血族，亦像自愿献给邪神的祭品，我便抱着他往下坠、往下坠，直到湖底，直到稻草之中。水一直打在我的头上我却感受不到疼痛，缺氧的感觉过于美好，头发沉甸甸的我却不想去管，我看着黑烟在我眼前化作人形，他帮我关掉水龙头，贴心地把我从瓷砖上捞起来。“你是伊万吗？”我这么问，他摇头说不是，我就再仔细看看他，水顺着我的指尖滑落到地上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，我听得无比清楚。“伊万，你是伊万。亲爱的哥哥，我真的好冷啊，现在请再抱抱我吧。”我把自己整个蜷缩起来，拽着他的衣角不让他离开，那人没有办法似的过来环抱着我，他一边拍着我的背一边拿过吹风机给我吹干头发，然后再把我送进温暖的被窝。他走去关灯，我看着他想要再说些什么，我急切地想要开口，却怎么也张不开我的嘴巴，我太累了，眼皮先一步耷拉下来，再如何强打精神都不行了。他说了晚安，在那之后我就进入了安静的空间，再无人踏至梦中。

我是在下午的时候才醒来的，睁开眼的时候我对时间产生了一点错乱的认知，我以为现在是清晨，扭头去看钟的时候发现早已过了正午。我爬起来稍微收拾了一下自己就退了房上路，黑影出现在车子里的时候他没有说话，我也不主动说，丢了一袋糖果在座位上，让他自己剥来吃，但是他却没有变样子，还是一团飘忽的烟雾。我疑惑地问他怎么了，那影子像是思考了一会儿才开口说伊万已经在路上了，他去了圣彼得堡郊外的房子，我点点头，想了一会儿是哪里，但怎么也想不起来自己是否有在那里住过。挺好的，我含糊其辞地回复他，还在搜刮记忆里关于那里的印象。“你们之前住在一起的，他昨天开始找到点追踪的线索了。”他又补充了一句，我哼了两声表示听到了，心里却没有什么波动，说实话我自己也想不起来，心里倒希望着伊万最好是慢一点，别这么快就赶上我们。

我们很快到了今晚的落脚点，一个小村庄，问了许久才得知哪里有住宿，房东给我打扫了一下阁楼，我就在这里住了快一周。尽管这座村庄很少接待外来的客人，对外人也十分警惕，但我却和房东家的小儿子玩的很好。我帮他用木片做了一个简单的飞机，用油漆上色，在阳光晴好的时候晾干，他在后院踩着雪放飞机，我坐在他的秋千上陪小男孩一起，有时也帮他推轮胎做成的秋千，这让我想起更早以前，好像也有个小小的男孩，也就这么大小，我也只是稍大点的孩童的模样，站在他身后帮他推秋千，后来那个孩子去哪里了呢？想到这里的我开始头疼，我停下手中的动作，便更疼了起来，房东家的孩子被我吓到，在我晕倒之前我看到他跳下秋千从后门跑进房子，我用残存的意识挤出一句“神圣罗马”，之后就不省人事。后来我在沙发上醒来，房东一家都围绕着我，担忧地看着我，我看他们上下开合的嘴巴，像是在问我有没有感觉好一点，可我的耳朵之中只有各种杂音，嗡嗡作响。我点点头，扭头找起伊万的影子来，他却不在这里。我道谢之后上楼去，又能想起伊万来，他是在圣彼得堡么？在我们曾经的房子中么？我咬着指甲在阁楼中踱步，那他怎么能够找来呢，我不能让他寻到我，这是我必经的死亡，而不是他的，但是却也存有一个小小的希望他找到我的私心。

我来回不停转圈，突然想起我们经常去的一个地方，于是我走到书桌前面，坐下来，又立刻站了起来。这好像并不可行，万一他找不到呢，我开口自言自语，黑影出来包裹住我，他卷起钢笔递到我的手中，又用伊万的声线蛊惑我快点写下那待解的谜语。我便坐了下来，摊开纸张，缓慢地书写起来：

“是两片嘴唇保守同样的秘密——

我们俩本身是同一个斯芬克斯。

我们是同一个十字架的两条手臂。”

我写下最后一个字母，在句尾重重地添上句号，拖出一个浓重的墨迹，伊万就亲吻起仍散发着墨水气味的纸张，捧着我的脑袋，像上帝垂怜世人。


	4. Chapter 4

在离开村庄的前一天晚上我教了房东太太一道菜，他们一家是在俄罗斯少有的基督徒，正为了接下去的圣诞节而发愁。我系上围裙欣然接受了这个请求，房东太太一开始也没有抱有什么期望，只是随口找我抱怨了两声，我就答应她教她一点什么。这是一道炖牛肉，我站在炉子前忙着，房东太太就一边看着一边帮我打下手，她仔细地摘着香辛料的叶子，我舀起一勺汤汁来尝试浓淡。我曾也做过这个，在路德维希还小的时候我有时冬天也做给他吃，偶尔也喜欢扮演一个贴心的兄长的角色，那小孩就趴在旁边看我炖煮着浓香四溢的肉食。他有时会因等待的时间过长而睡去，就像之后的某个人一样。嗯？谁？我放下勺子，不对，还要再甜一点，我犹豫着伸手去摸放着砂糖的罐头，记忆中也有人帮我一起做这道冬日佳肴，他的手指还因此受伤，拉出一道不浅的伤痕，皮肉被翻开流出血来。是谁呢？到底是谁呢？我焦急起来，咬自己的指甲，我的记忆就像是被一团黑雾笼罩，拨不开来，黏稠地粘在每一个人的脸上。“先生你还好么？需要我把香料加进去么？”房东太太的轻声呼唤把我拉回现实，我擦了擦头上的汗表示自己并没有什么事，感谢着接过她手上已经切碎的香料倒进了锅中，就像没有发生任何事那样。我知道黑影正在看着这里，他近来很少化成人形了，既没有在房东一家面前出现过，也几乎不在我们独处的时候霸占我的床，他只是消失不见，隔很久才出现。他正飘在能瞥见厨房的客厅里，在孩子和父亲的上方，但是没有人能够看见他，他们仍一起玩着玩具车，我转头就能看到这么一个诡异的场景，像是大雨将倾，却无人能够知晓。他就这么沉默地看着我，也不开口说点什么，他浑身被笼罩在惋惜与愉悦交织起来的奇怪情绪之中，这让他的体积变得巨大无比，过好一会儿才在我的注视之下变回原来的大小，缠回楼梯的扶手上面。

房东邀请我一起加入他们的晚餐，其实也是圣诞新品的试餐会，小男孩学着家长的样子像模像样地做着餐前祷告，我则清清嗓子说了点助兴的祝酒词。到俄罗斯之后我很久没过圣诞节了，更多时候是庆祝当地的新年，但其实也并没有什么影响，只是一个节日罢了，我经历过太多有今朝没明日的日子，对节日的憧憬也不像小时候如此强烈。用过餐之后陪男孩出去堆雪人，那孩子力气还太小，滚不起大雪球，央求着我的帮助，我就脱下手套，和他一起加入战斗。我们很快就堆好了雪人的主体，在他还在烦恼要增添什么主题的时候我已经抄起手边的水桶扣上了雪人的头部，接着他就在我的指引之下给雪人添上了眼睛和象征性的大鼻子，贴心地绕了一圈围巾，像是怕雪人先生着凉一样。“基尔伯特先生，这是谁呀？”那男孩这么问我，我摇着头说不知道，它就这么出现在我的脑中，我下意识地就将它放在了那里。“是有这么一个人在我的生命里出现过？”我抬头问盘旋在我头顶的旅伴，他不说话，很久很久之后才开口回答说那并不重要，我不解地看着他，为什么他那么忧伤，又为什么看上去像是在照顾我的情绪一般？

第二天我们离开，我开车出来的时候还看见那雪人立在院子里，水桶帽子歪斜着，在阳光的照射下显得十分滑稽。房东的小儿子在雪人旁冲我挥手告别，我停下车子也朝他招招手，后又像是突然想到什么一样下了车。我在裤子口袋里翻找了多便才找到前两天誊抄下的诗句，我把它叠起来放到那男孩的手中，他疑惑地看着我，我蹲下身子揉揉小孩的头发，告诉他日后可能有一个喜欢用围巾遮住下巴的人前来这里，到时候将这张纸交给他便好。“这是你我之间的秘密，不可以告诉别人哦。”我竖起食指轻点了一下他的嘴唇，小男子汉用力地点头，承诺绝不说给任何人听。

“我知道你要去哪儿。”影子在我的车上捣鼓收音机，我随他去，问他怎么能猜出来我的目的地，“那是最后一个地方，基尔伯特你是想在那里悄悄死去。”他笃定地说，我点头，夸他真是聪明，却是敷衍的语调，影子不再接话，跟着电台里的音乐哼起了歌。已经被废弃的铁路旁边造起了公路，我就沿着铁路的轨迹一直往下开，而前面不远就是我要去的车站。我们在离火车站不远的地方停下来，我拿了需要的东西下车，也像这车的上一任主人那样将它扔在一旁，没有锁，熄了火之后将钥匙丢在手刹旁边。“走了。”我敲敲玻璃窗敦促着黑影，他不情愿的样子，在车里来回蹿了两圈才跟着我下车，我们步行前往车站。“它已经不具备通火车的功能了。”影子慢悠悠地跟在我身后说着，我指了指铁路让他仔细看，我在91年的时候嘱托了人定期对这段铁路进行维修，就是从这个站台开始，终点站是我会永久停留的地方，现在看来那些人的确有好好维护。影子讶异地冲进小站台，他绕着候车室和站长办公室打转，我伸手想要去拽住他，却只能抓到一捧烟，他嘲讽般的笑笑，我就不睬他，慢慢踱步到月台上，看到一个老人目瞪口呆地看着我。

“你……你好，先生？”老人磕磕绊绊地向我问好，看他的眼神我想他可能以为自己是见到鬼了，我微笑着也给他回礼，同时表达自己并不是幽灵之类的东西。“我知道他，基尔伯特，他退休前是火车司机，我见过他的。”黑影凑到我的耳边说悄悄话，我当然知道，我在梦中预见到了今天。我请求老人能否载我一程，用世人都认为被废弃的列车，他震惊地看着我，过好一会儿之后询问我难道不知道这列班次早在二十多年前停运。我摇头沉默着示意他跟上我，我们就往前走了好一会儿，来到车库前面。黑影不情愿地去开门，我就带着老人径直走进去，看到那车辆的确停在那里，像是等待命运中的再次相遇。“就是这儿了。”我指了指火车，被卸得只剩一个车头和一截可以用作车尾的车厢，但是保存地十分完好，像是定期都有人来打理一样。我没管老人震惊的表情，围着车身转了一圈检查是否有故障，我修过火车，那还是在1917年，而我那时正要从德国去到俄罗斯。“你看得懂这些？”黑影随我一起看着，我认真的样子令他莫名其妙，“我不知道你居然还会检修这么大的一个……机械产品。”我点点头，说我干过这活儿，当时也是时刻紧急，如果不修好就会赶不上去俄罗斯。“你来做什么呢基尔伯特？”他疑惑地问，我抿了抿唇，模糊地吐出一个“忘了”，不是我刻意敷衍他，我是真的记忆模糊，我知道我当时要做一件非常重要的事，但是那是什么我却一点儿也没有头绪。

老人试着启动了火车，几十年过去他仍没有生疏，我也一并进了车厢，看沿路往后倒退的树木和被冰封的河流。“在那边有个小屋。”我的胳膊支在桌子上，面前摊平放着一本我前几日在偶然路过的城市购买的诗集，我随便从书店的架子上挑了一本，只是封面吸引了我，甚至连书名都没有细看。这是一本现代诗选，我最近已经看了一半，随手翻到折了角的一页继续往下打发时间。我的指尖点着一首诗的题目，轻声诵念着那首诗，黑影在我念到一半的时候忍无可忍地让我停下，我笑他没有耐心，他就赌气般地消失了，留我一人在安静的车厢中过完剩下的时间。

“我来过这里的。”影子在下车之后又突然出现，我已经习惯了他不请自来的举动，伸手往前一抓装作推开他的样子，朝着印象里的方向继续走。我找到了那块已经歪斜的指路牌，上一次修缮的时候特意留在路口的，如今缺少维护还是摇摇欲坠。我想重新固定住那块牌子，却觉得犹如千斤重，放弃了这个念头之后路过了它，影子在我的身后悄悄扶了一把那木牌，我装作并不知晓。我停在小屋的门前，突然犹豫了起来，我和伊万经常来这里，在夏天的时候，我突然又能够想起伊万，短暂的却又是清晰的，我们曾在这里躲避繁杂的公务，留一大堆问题给别人而自己偷偷跑来度假。“基尔伯特你有些记忆还是会存在的。”影子变成伊万的样子来打开门，我不吭声，跨步进去了，而他在进屋之后却又迅速变回烟雾，消散在房间的角角落落。


	5. Chapter 5

我在之后几日靠打猎为生，冬日的树林里仍有一些野兔之类的猎物，勉强也能维持这几日的生命，黑影则时常向我报告伊万的行踪，他昨天去了哪里，而今天又到了何地。我有一搭没一搭地听着，身体状况却越来越不好，我开始咳嗽，从一开始的以为只是太过干燥而喉咙发毛，到现在胸腔里面粘连着黏稠的浑浊之物，这种变化来得太过迅速，像是什么预兆一般。我也开始嗜睡，往往过了中午才慢腾腾起来，耳内都是嗡嗡的响声，就算是能够感知到黑影在我身旁也听不太清其他声音。

在一天午后我起床吃过了饭，随后就听到从门外传来巨大的响声，我还算残存一些应对能力，拿起沙发旁的猎枪就出门去查看情况。一头西伯利亚狼匍匐在地，正发出痛苦的呜咽，而它身下的雪地被鲜血染红。我放下枪向巨狼示好，表示自己并没有威胁，然而对方似乎太过虚弱而无法做出任何反应，我就只好将它连拖带抱的搬进房屋中来。“你能救它？”黑影的声音不合时宜地出现，我点点头没有说话，仔细检查着它的伤口。狼踩进了猎人遗忘在林地里的捕兽夹，伤口很深，甚至见到了骨头，捕兽夹也还连在它的腿上，看来是一路拖到我所在的小屋门口的。我用了很多办法终于去除掉伤害它的凶器，那个东西早已经生锈，怕狼受感染，我又小心地清洗了伤口，最后包裹上药物。手头并没有动物可以用的药品，只有一些简单的人类使用的消炎药，此时也只能这么办。我看着狼在温暖的炉火边慢慢昏睡，我也累得满头大汗，下半身被狼血浸湿，就去洗了个澡换了身衣服。等我回到巨狼身边的时候黑影例行向我说着伊万的行踪，他像是没有别的事情好做了一样，我打断他，忍无可忍地问他伊万是谁，为什么一直要在我的耳边提起他的名字，他就像做错了事的孩子一样沉默了，过了许久才消失不见，而那之后他几乎再没出现过。

我摸到熟睡的巨狼身边坐下，靠着它反而安心许多，我摸着狼温暖的皮毛，又闻着动物独有的气味，慢慢也睡过去。神圣罗马在找我，我从树下醒过来，睁开眼，刚起来就被树上跌落的花洒了满身。我四处去找那个男孩，他从树后走出来轻轻敲了敲我的头，小声埋怨我为什么睡去了不理他，我便笑着抱起他驾到自己的肩膀上，带着他往回走。“基尔伯特我们要去哪里？”他扶着我的头像是怕掉下去，我停下脚步思索了两下，脑中实在是空白，回答说不知，他就跳下来看着我，我俯下身去问他怎么了，他指了指四周的大地不说话，只是让我自己看。我扭头看，刚刚靠着熟睡的大树已经不见了，变成了像素描线一样的虚影，而那些线条吞噬天空与大地的速度极快，一会儿就追上了我们。我心里一惊，拉着小男孩就往前跑，但是前方的路也逐渐变成空白，再然后我感到手上一轻，再一转头神圣罗马就不见了踪影。我大声呼唤着他的名字，又伸手在虚空中胡乱抓着，可是没有任何反应，整个空间里只有我自己的声音回荡着。

我在这时突然醒来，喘着气心有余悸，而一旁的狼已经醒了，懒散地抬起头静静看着我，它好像对我没有敌意，我就再次摸了摸它的皮毛，它也愉快地用鼻子亲昵地拱着我。“你叫什么名字呀？”我用脸贴近它，它动了动嘴，像是在等我继续往下说，我便喊它“万尼亚”，是我脑海中闪过的第一个名字。我爬起来去做饭，昨天猎来的食物还有剩余，正够我们俩吃一个晚上，万尼亚则亲昵地围在我的身边，但是它的脚还跛着，无法站立很长时间。它和我一同住了几天，腿脚也在慢慢恢复当中，而我和它一同出入也多了一些安全感，毕竟作为西伯利亚狼的它身材巨大，在冬日的林间除了人类也无更多其他敌人。我们打完猎有时会在林间散会儿步，我扛着猎物走在前面，它就在后面随意采些野果吃来玩，像个孩子一样。我们俩最喜欢在山后的湖边坐一下午，直到天色渐暗才回家，我有时会和万尼亚说点我以前的故事，但是我的记忆越来越混乱，说话有时颠三倒四的，蹦两句话就要陷入长时间的沉思，拼凑记忆碎片的过程十分痛苦，万尼亚就用舌头轻轻舔我的掌心，好像在阻止我继续回忆过往。

之后我便时常陷入更长时间的睡眠，有的时候手头做着事都会突然睡过去，醒来的时候往往躺在万尼亚的毛皮之中，它就安静地守在我的旁边，像个忠诚的骑士。“给汝封授好不好呀。”我双膝跪在铺了动物皮毛的地上，捧着它的头这么倾诉着，也不知道狼是否能够听懂人类的语言，它端正坐好，从下往上看着我，我便自顾自站起来，拿走墙上挂着的宝剑，行使了自己作为君主的封授权，它头低低垂着，我用剑尖轻点它的肩膀，倒真的像是我的骑士一般了。

我的梦境变得越来越黑，宛如无底的空洞，有时能听见神圣罗马喊我的声音，他喊我一定要去一个地方，是哪里却又不告诉我，只说我会知道的。而后又能听见黑影的声音，他说自己是他，他是谁？我问，他也不回答我，转而又说自己并不是他。更多时候只有无尽的风声或是雨声，掩盖掉一切其他的声音，而这时终于有色彩染进了梦里，我能看见熟悉的湖泊，上面覆着厚厚的冰层，了无生气，而一轮满月幽幽地悬在湖泊上空，我便被诱惑着走向淡淡发着光的冰面。我卧到冰上，于是梦就醒了。那日开始我睡到夜晚才会醒来，视力开始下降，我只能看清楚万尼亚和少量别的东西，眼前像是被蒙了一层水汽，透过那层东西看什么都是模糊的。

黑影再次到来的时候万尼亚正伏下身做出防御的姿态，它对着房间里的某个角落从喉咙中滚出低吼，这让我确信动物的确能看到一些人类看不到的东西，而黑影就是在此时出现的。“他明天应该就会到了。”他只留下这么一句话，我点点头，突然又能想起来“他是谁”，伊万就要来了，我的内心雀跃着，但是一会儿就平静下来。我知道自己需要做些什么，我要永远地离开他，去一个他不会知道的角落，然后一个人静静等待死亡。“能救他就可以，希望你们俩能好好相处，不要再掐他了，伊万很可怜的。”我笑着看看影子，那团烟雾轻飘飘地晃了晃，算是勉强答应了我的请求，我也点点头，安抚着万尼亚让它不要这么紧张。我在沙发上坐了一夜没有睡，在清晨的时候煮好了一锅炖肉，又用保温瓶留了一点热水，之后就带着万尼亚离开了木屋。我们穿过这几日一直走的林子，我走得很慢，一边还摘点低灌木丛中的果实，黑影也跟在我的身后，他没有说话，我也已经没有什么好和他说的了，没有什么能够交代的，我的使命就快要完成，想到这里我的脚步便轻快了起来，仿佛身体也正在变好。我们在后山的一个山洞中过了夜，到晚上的时候我已经快要不行，半睁着眼强打着精神，于是万尼亚就扯着我的袖子把我拉入一个山洞。避开了暴风雪之后我清醒了一点，拾了点木柴堆起来，好在我随身带着打火机，生完火我已经累得不行，一边剧烈咳嗽着一边贴着我的伙伴缓慢坐下。我闭上了眼睛，感受到万尼亚正在舔我的眼角，湿漉漉的，我哭了么？我已经无法再去思考更细的细节了，我只有力气轻轻拍了拍狼的头部，像是和它道别一样。

但我第二天还是醒了，不过那已经是接近傍晚，我醒来看到火堆已经熄灭，黑影浮在洞口外面像是在等我。“基尔伯特，新的一天到了。”他转过来看我，变成一个陌生的人，我揉了揉眼睛，万尼亚也爬起来绕着我转了一圈。我们走出洞穴，雪后的天更冷了，但其实也并没有走很久，我看到了我最近常来的冰湖，而这里也是我梦中的场景。我在离湖泊不远的地方停下脚步，回头看黑影，这时他又变回了原来的样子，一团雾气，我问他是否就是这里，我命运的终点。“这是你自己的选择，基尔伯特，没人能帮你。”他只是这么说，然后消失了，我听不见声音也看不清周围，唯有那湖面是真真切切摆在我的面前。我便慢慢走上前，雪又开始下，将我的脚印覆盖起来，我踩在冰面上，想起我也曾走在俄罗斯的冰湖上面，那一次我落下了水狼狈不堪，被人救起却扭转了命运罗盘，此时此刻就像轮回一样，我又来到被冰封的湖面，而我要将生命献给湖中女神来换取伊万的生命。月亮就要升起来了，我在寒冷的冰面躺下，便能听到水流的声音，它们将我的记忆从我的体内慢慢剥离开来，我能感受得到，但我竟然没有悲伤，我想着伊万，他亲吻我身体的每一寸肌肤，我满足而又平静地等待着那一刻的到来。

“他来了。”黑影突然出现在我的身边，他在我耳边低声说着，我支起身体，茫然地看着他，于是他像是生出了实体的手一般抱着我的头说“伊万在喊你”。我转头看向岸边，却愣在原地。风雪太大了，我看不清环境但是能够清晰地辨认出这个人，但是我却不认识他，脑海中没有一星半点的记忆，但我又觉得心脏开始狂跳不停，喜悦与悲伤交织在一起向我袭来。黑影放开我，那个男人开始走向我所在的湖面，他像是哭了，整张脸皱起来，眼周红红的，鼻子也红红的，我下意识伸手想要拥抱他，他整个人颤抖地也很厉害，哎呀没办法呀，谁让我是一个贤明的君主呢，想必他是来祈求我的庇佑的吧。他抱紧我，我就拍拍他的脑袋，想着要说点什么好让对方放松，话到嘴边还是答应让他做自己的臣民，他便哭得更凶，将我抱得更紧。

冰面就是在此刻开裂的，我听到了，听到那奔涌流淌绵延不绝的水声，我看着抱住我的人，我想起来了，我的记忆又全都回到了我的脑海当中。伊万！他是伊万！我叫着他的名字，来回几遍，他的眼神变得狂喜，就想赶快带着我离开，但我阻拦了他，弯下腰咳嗽，血滴在冰面，我看到那些血，知道湖水女神开始催促起的行程，我想与伊万道别，他只能将我放回冰上。我谢过了一直在我们身旁的黑影，那团黑雾轻哼一声，抛下我们离开了冰面，我又转过头看着伊万，抬手擦去他的眼泪，让他不要为我哭泣。“我将永远爱着你。”我喘息着缓慢地说着，像是要让伊万记住我的每个字一样，他用力点头，然后我便无法说出更多的话，我听不见他的声音了，闻不到他身上好闻的气味了，而他的身影也逐渐变得模糊起来。我努力睁着眼睛想要再看他一眼，直到我来到全黑的冥府，湖水女神将我拖入她的怀抱。

在过了漫长的我无法感知的时间之后，伊万在水中拥抱住了我，他紧紧地贴近我的身体，我的心脏停下了狂乱的跳动，我睁开眼，又能看见他，又能感知到他的一切，我听到万尼亚在湖边的哀嚎，能闻到松木被焚烧后的气味，于是我吻了伊万，我们一起漂浮在数万英里之外。

如此蔚蓝，自由自在。


End file.
